How Do I live without you?
by AllTimeLow23
Summary: What would have happened if Victoria had gotten past the wolves and to Bella on the same night that Alice showed up at her house? Will they be okay? Or will an angel fall? One-shot


Okay, here's another Alice/Jasper story! Because let's face it, they're the best! Haha

This is set in New Moon. What if Victoria had come for Bella after she drowned and Alice got in the way?

I own nothing. I wish I did. That would be amazing! I did use part of the story from the book though, if you can figure that out.

Bella P.O.V.

I don't think I had ever been as happy to see Alice than I was in that moment when I walked through the door after Jacob dropped me off. I was expecting it to be Carlisle here since it was his car. I was definitely surprised to see Alice. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw her pale, stone face, I instantly threw myself into her arms and hugged her as tight as I could, afraid that if I let her go, she would leave again. I couldn't let that happen.

"Bella?" There was a strange mingling of relief and confusion in her voice.

I gasped, trying to inhale as much of her scent as possible. I didn't notice when the gasping turned into something else- I only realized I was sobbing when Alice dragged me to the living room couch and pulled me into her lap. It was like curling up into a cool stone, but a stone that was contoured comfortingly to the shape of my body. She rubbed my back in a gentle rhythm, waiting for me to get control of myself.

"I'm . . . sorry," I blubbered. "I'm just… so happy …to see you!"

"It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay.

"Yes," I bawled. And, or once, it seemed that way.

Alice sighed. "I'd forgotten how exuberant you are," she said, and her tone was disapproving.

I looked up at her through my streaming eyes. Alice's neck was tight, straining away from me, her lips pressed together firmly. Her eyes were black as pitch.

"Oh," I puffed, as I realized the problem. She was thirsty. And I smelled appetizing. It had been a while since I'd had to think about that kind of thing. "Sorry."

"It's my own fault. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today," The look she directed at me then was a glare. "Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

That brought me up short and stopped the sobs. I realized what must have happened immediately, and why Alice was here. I took a deep, calming breath, and proceeded to tell Alice the complete story of what happened when she and the others had left. I told her everything from becoming best friends with Jacob to Laurent to Victoria to the cliff-diving incident. Her frown seemed to become more prominent as my story went on. When I was finished, her eyes seemed to be blazing.

Alice P.O.V.

After hearing Bella talk about Victoria, I was furious. Our leaving truly hadn't done Bella any good at all. She'd become friends with dogs, or pups actually, and was being hunted by a deadly vampire.

Before I could react and talk to Bella about any of this, I had a vision. Victoria would be at the house. Soon. I had to act fast to protect Bella. She hadn't died like I had seen in my vision, and I was going to make damn certain that it stayed that way. Then, I was going to personally beat Edward's ass for having us all leave in the first place.

I took off running out of the house at top speed. I got to the edge of the woods just as Victoria appeared. I hissed menacingly at her, and she just stared back at me passively, obviously thinking that I would be no threat to her.

Bella P.O.V.

I saw Alice run quickly, even for a vampire, out of the house unexpectedly. Then, I heard her hissing at something. This was one of the first times I had heard her sound like and actual…well, vampire, and it sent a chill down my spine.

Curious about what was happening, I wandered out of the house, following Alice. As soon as I saw the intimidating flash of red, fiery hair, my stomach dropped. Victoria had made it through to me. She had gotten past the wolves.

I could only be thankful that Charlie wasn't here. And, since Alice was here, the wolves couldn't come to help. All because of that damn useless treaty. I was thankful that Jacob was safe, though. I know he said he was strong and could handle himself, but I still worried. And, even if he was mad at me right now, he was still my best friend. And while, at this point, I couldn't care less if Victoria got me, I was extremely worried for Alice.

I could faintly hear the phone ringing in the house, probably Jacob calling to check in and see if I was okay.

It must have caught Victoria's attention. She looked up, and her eyes locked onto me. Alice was in full concentration now, and lunged at Victoria just before she came at me. She must have seen what Victoria planned to do. When they crashed into each other, it was one of the loudest sounds that I had ever heard. All I could see then were limbs flying everywhere. I couldn't tell who was winning the fight, though, and that scared me.

I wished so badly that I could help, but I knew that I would have no chance and that I would probably mass things up somehow and end up getting Alice hurt. Thinking of that made me sit down. The only choice I had was to watch the fight unfold before me and pray to god that Alice would be okay.

Finally, some time later, I was aware of a fire starting. It was just a small spark at first, like the person was having trouble getting it going, but eventually it became a huge flame. It became obvious to me that Victoria was the one burning in the fire, but where was Alice? Oh my god! Where is she?!

I cautiously walked toward the woods, afraid for what I would see. Then I saw her, laying on the ground a ways in. Her right arm was no longer attached to her body and it was lying next to her. She also had a huge, gaping cut down her face and was missing a chunk of flesh between her collarbone and neck. I felt a pang in my heart. Why had I been so selfish and made Alice stay with me? It was all my fault that she was hurt. Her stone face was twisted into a scowl, obviously she was in pain. I panicked. What did I do now? I had always seen the Cullens as indestructible. I didn't know what to do if they got hurt. I quickly searched through Alice's pockets and pulled her phone out of her coat.

"Alice, what's Carlisle's number?"

When she responded, her voice was very quiet and controlled, like she was trying her hardest not to scream out in pain.

"No." She said. "Call Jasper first. Please? He deserves to know first."

I nodded as I searched through her contacts quickly and hit send the second I saw Jasper's name on the bright screen. It had barely rung once when he answered.

"Alice! How are you? How's Charlie? Are you on your way home?" It was easy to see how upset he was without Alice, and how worried he was for her. I had never heard Jasper talk that much. That made this so much harder.

It took me a minute to get my voice to work right. "Uh…Jasper?"

"Bella?" He sounded as confused as Alice had been when she found out that I was alive.

"Yeah, it's me. Jasper, you need to come quick. Alice is hurt really bad." At this, I broke down and started sobbing more. I tried to control it, so as not to worry Jasper any more than he already was, but I couldn't help myself.

"What?! What happened Bella?"

All I had to do was utter one word. "Victoria." I whispered, but I knew that he had heard me.

He breathed a string of worried curses into the phone. I heard him yell to Carlisle, and then I heard a car start.

"How bad is it? Is she… I mean, she's not… de..dea.."

He couldn't get the word out, but I knew what he was asking.

"No. She's alive, but she doesn't look so good.

I heard the car accelerate. "I'll be there in 1 hour. Just watch out for her." He pleaded.

I didn't even want to think of how fast they would be going to get here that quick.

"Bella, can you do something for me?" I hear Jasper ask softly.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. He must have known, though, because he continued.

"I need you to put the phone on speaker and put it by Alice, okay?"

I did as he had said and whispered, "Okay."

Suddenly, I heard Jasper let out a strangled cry. "Ali?" He asked brokenly.

"Jazz." She whispered back.

"Oh my god. I'm coming, baby. Carlisle and I will be there in an hour."

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. I'm so sorry."

"Everything is going to be okay, darlin'. I WON'T lose you. Just hold on okay? Please just hold on."

"I love you, Jasper." She whispered.

"I love you too, Alice." I heard him say.

Well, that was new. Usually Alice and Jasper kept their love more private, between just the two of them. But, the circumstances were different now, I suppose.

Jasper P.O.V.

As I heard my angel's soft voice come through the phone, I broke down and dry sobbed. Even from here, I could feel Alice's pain. That was how attuned to her I am. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle knowing that she was hurt and that I wasn't there to hold her close to me and take that pain away from her. I would gladly welcome all the pain as long as my wife was okay.

I tried to control all of the guilt and anger I was feeling so that it wouldn't affect Carlisle, but it was so hard, and I eventually failed. I knew he understood.

Dammit. This was all my fucking fault. Why did I let Alice go without me? Aside from some hunting trips and Alice's occasional extended shopping trips, this was the first time that we had been separated since we met in the diner all those years ago.

No, you know what? This was all Edward's fault. If he hadn't insisted that we leave Forks in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. Of course, if I hadn't attacked Bella at her party, then he wouldn't have made us leave in the first place. Then again, if Bella wouldn't have given herself that damn papercut… Augh! I don't even know anymore. I was going crazy without Alice with me.

"Ali, baby, we're almost there. Please don't' give up, darlin'. Keep fighting it for me. I know you are strong enough. I won't lose you, darlin'. I won't." I said fiercely, my accent slightly coming out with all of the intense emotions that I was feeling.

I had to listen closely to hear her faint whisper. "I won't, Jasper."

I told her how much I loved her again before hanging up.

As soon as I had, I started slamming my fist into the dashboard of the car, screaming in fury that my tiny, little pixie was hurt and I wasn't with her.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder in a soothing manner, knowing that I had to get this out of my system so that I could be strong and calm when I got to Alice.

I repeatedly punched the dash until I finally just broke down into another round of tearless sobs.

"Carlisle?" He was surprised that I spoke to him, especially so softly since I had just been having a screaming fit second ago.

"Yes, Jasper?" He responded calmly, though I could feel the underlying rage, fear, and sadness that he was feeling for his favorite child who was lying hurt in the woods at the moment. Though he didn't like playing favorites with his children, everyone knew that Alice was his favorite. It was hard for her not to be. She easily won over the hearts of every person, vampire or human, that she came into contact with.

"I need you…I need you to promise me something."

He looked over at me, waiting silently for me to continue. When I didn't, he gently prodded me. "What promise would that be? I'll do anything for you, son." He said sincerely, and, even without my power, I knew that he meant that.

"If…If we're too…late, or if Alice can't be saved, I need you to promise me that you'll kill me too."

He let out a choked sob. I felt horrible for making him feel worse, but I knew that, if Alice was gone, it would be best to have me out of the family too. Without her, I would become the monster I was before I met her once again.

"Oh, Jasper." He tried to compose himself. "Son…"

I didn't want to hurt him, or Esme. I know that it almost killed her when she had lost her child in her human life. She still had trouble dealing with that sometimes. I also knew that it would be bad enough for her if she lost Alice, let alone one of her sons as well. All that I could think of right now was Alice, however.

There was no way that I would be able to go on without my Alice. She was the reason why I still existed. If it weren't for her, I would have found a way to kill myself a long time ago. I lived because of her. She was the one that kept me sane when everyone's emotions threatened to overtake me. She was the only one who could pull me out of my depression of self hate I went into when I thought of my past. She was also the only one who truly accepted me, scars and all, for who I was. She had a never-ending belief and trust in me.

"Please, Carlisle, I can't go on without her."

He looked at me sadly. "Jasper, the whole family loves you. We would be crushed if we ever lost you. Maybe you should think this through."

"I have, Carlisle. Don't you see? Alice is everything to me. She pulled me from hell and saved me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. It would kill me to go on without her. I could never do it."

"Maybe we should just wait and see Alice before we decide anything." He said, dejectedly, and I could see that he was struggling between choosing what I wanted him to do and keeping me with them.

I felt the car quickly come to a stop. We were here. I threw the door open and ran as fast as vampirily (haha I made up my own word) possibly towards Alice, not even turning around to see if Carlisle was following.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that Jasper had just asked me to kill him. Ever since he and Alice had joined our family years ago, I knew that they had a deep and true love that could never be broken or beaten, but still. I guess I was finally seeing just how connected they were. If one was in pain, the other was. If one was happy, the other was. They really were like two halves of a whole, not complete without the other. If you lost one, you lost the other. If one…died, so did the other.

I could barely think that last thought. It hurt so much to think that we could possibly lose those two. I loved them. They truly were my children that I never had in my human life. I couldn't handle the thought of ever having to go on without them. The whole family would be crushed if we lost them.

I tried to clear my head. There was still a chance. I just had to go to Alice. I had to save her. If I saved her, then I saved Jasper. With that in my head, I took off running towards them.

It would have brought me to tears, if that were possible when I finally got to them. Seeing Alice so hurt brought all of my rage back. The part that nearly made me cry, however, was how you could almost physically see the love of my two newest children. Jasper had Alice in his arms, cradled tenderly against his chest, softly whispering in her ear. He didn't even notice that I had arrived; he was so wrapped up in Alice.

I was glad that they had found each other. There was no one better suited to be with the other. They were soul mates who were destined to be together. They deserved to have each other forever. They had more than earned it. I prayed that I could save them and steal forever back for them.

Bella P.O.V.

My prayers for Jasper to get here faster so that he could take care of Alice were answered when I saw him shoot out of the forest towards his wife. When he got to her, he immediately hurled himself on the ground next to her and started to delicately stroke her hair.

"Oh god, Ali. I'm so sorry, darlin'." He whispered quietly in her ear. Then, his voice got even quieter, still whispering in her ear. I could only catch a few words: love, forever, and beautiful. I turned away, feeling like I was intruding on a personal moment of theirs.

I felt great sadness and rage seep through me, along with unconditional love, and I knew that this was Jasper's doing.

He pulled Alice into his arms and planted kisses all over her face.

Alice P.O.V.

I had never been more relieved in my whole existence than when I saw Jasper, my beautiful, blonde savior running towards me. Well, maybe I had been when he had finally walked into the diner on that wonderful day we met, but this was running a close second.

I tried to control the pain I was feeling and keep it from him, but when I saw his face twist in rage and sadness, I knew that I had failed and he had felt it. After that, I could feel him projecting all of his love for me. It helped me to forget about the pain for an instant.

Then, I was in his arms and he was stroking my hair while whispering his love for me and telling me how we would be together forever.

While he was doing this, I saw Carlisle slowly walk over to me, and he looked almost as if he was crying, even though that was impossible. Carlisle came over to us, bent down, and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, Alice." He said. Then, "This is going to hurt, Alice, but we're going to help you."

I was nervous, so I just nodded. Jasper, feeling my nervousness, kissed me full on the lips once while sending me waves of calm and love.

I screamed in pain when Carlisle jammed my arm back into place. (A.N. yeah, I don't even know if that would work, but let's just say it does.) Jasper looked as if he wanted to cry, seeing me in this much pain. I knew that he was blaming himself for this happening to me, so I quietly told him that it wasn't his fault and sent him waves of my love. I knew he could feel it because a tiny smile graced his perfect lips for a quick second before it disappeared.

"Jasper?" Carlisle's voice broke through my thoughts. "Will you seal up that cut on her face? I'll work on her collarbone."

My gorgeous soldier nodded his head swiftly and proceeded to lick up the side of my face, using his venom to seal up the wound. (A.N. I don't know about this one either.)

"Emmett? Rosalie?" I was surprised to hear Carlisle call them. I hadn't realized that they were here. I had just been so wrapped up in Jasper getting here. Jasper must have been surprised as well, though, because his head whipped around to look for them.

"Could you two go get Alice a small animal? A young deer maybe? She needs to keep her strength up." They both nodded and sent me small smiles before swiftly darting off into the woods.

Jasper continued to hold onto me and whisper soothing words to me. I could tell he was attempting to take away all of my pain onto himself, however, before I could reprimand him for it, he would just kiss me and completely make me forget what I was saying. Damn that charming man and his good looks. As soon as I could think straight again, I fully intended to chastise him for doing this. I hated that he would never let me feel any pain, and instead would hurt himself and feel it for me. He had suffered enough; I didn't want him to hurt anymore. He had earned an existence full of nothing but happiness.

When Rosalie and Emmett came back, Jasper thanked them softly and tore a hole in the animal's neck before holding it down to my mouth so I could drink.

"Jasper, we should get her back to the house now." I heard Carlisle say when I finished. "And, Emmett, could you bring Bella?"

I saw Emmett start to pick Bella up, and then suddenly I was in Jasper's arms, safely cradled to his chest, while he ran us back to our old home.

When we got there, he gently laid me on the bed and settled himself in next to me. He pulled me against his chest and our limbs instinctively intertwined. There was not a single part of our bodies that was left untouched by the other.

I knew it would be a long time before he let me out of his sight again; if he ever would, but I was perfectly okay with that. I was completely content. So much that I wouldn't mind just staying like this, curled up with my love, for the rest of my life.

Bella P.O.V.

Rosalie had called Edward. He was horrified and was trying to find the quickest way possible to get back home. Esme had arrived a few minutes ago, after getting the call from Carlisle telling her that it was safe and that they would be moving back to Forks. She was thrilled, and so was I. However, as Carlisle told her the story of what happened to Alice, I could see the pain on her face.

I really wanted to go thank Alice for everything and apologize to Jasper, but I was completely freaked out to go into their room. I didn't want to disturb them now, and, judging by the sounds that I could hear coming from their room, there was definitely something going on that I wouldn't want to walk in on.

Emmett wasn't as patient as me. I could see him knocking eagerly on Alice and Jasper's door with Rosalie by his side. I went over by them, as eager to get into the room and the people inside of it as they were. Jasper eventually called us all in, and Emmett forcefully pushed the door open.

I immediately went to Alice's side.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm so sorry. I can't believe what I did. I feel terrible. I'm so sorry!" I blubbered.

"I've forgotten how over exuberant you are. It's okay, Bella. I'm fine." I heard Jasper grunt in disapproval when she said she was fine, but I just nodded.

I hadn't realized how close she and Jasper were, but when I looked up, I noticed that they were so tangled up in each other, you could barely see where one ended and the other began. Alice was practically lying on top of Jasper, and he was clutching her tightly to himself, seeming very protective of her. I couldn't blame him. I was surprised to see them like this. In all the time that I had known the Cullen's, I had never seen Alice and Jasper this close. Sure, they would hold hands and hug, and every once in a while they would share a kiss. But I had no idea that they were this…close. I blushed. Luckily, they all ignored it.

Rosalie and Emmett didn't seem to mind their sibling's closeness as much as I did. I was no empath, but they didn't seem surprised at all. It was like Alice and Jasper cuddling like this was completely normal.

"Hey, Shorty!" Emmett's voice broke off my train of thought. "How ya doing?" He asked in his booming voice. Him and Rosalie went over and each awkwardly hugged Alice, as Jasper had yet to let go of her.

Alice smiled and hugged both of her sibling's back with one arm, the other still around Jasper.

After we all had talked for a while and I apologized several more times to Alice and Jasper, we decided to go and give the two some time alone together. Alice had already forgiven me. Jasper was going to take a little longer, which I completely understood. I had put the love of his life in danger and nearly gotten her killed. I was surprised that he talked to me at all.

Jasper P.O.V.

As soon as our sibling's and Bella had left our room, I once again broke down, burying my head into my angel's short, spiky hair.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I'm a horrible husband. I don't deserve you."

"Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy." Her bell-like voice rang out, her strength slowly coming back to her. "Everything worked out fine. I'm okay. And this is not your fault!"

"But, Ali…"

"No, let me finish," She cut me off. "You are the best husband ever. You are right about the not deserving me part though." She said.

I put my head down.

"You deserve better, Jasper. You could do so much better than me. I'm just so happy that you chose me. And believe me, all those years of waiting in that diner for you paid off. I can't even imagine this life without you."

I smiled at her. I didn't want to argue with her about who didn't deserve the other. I didn't want to waste any of my precious time with Alice fighting.

So instead I simply said, "I love you, Alice. You're never leaving my sight again, darlin'. I couldn't handle getting another call like that or seeing you hurt ever again."

Alice just chuckled. "That's perfectly fine with me. I love you so much, Jazzy. And I'm sorry I hurt you so much." She said as she stretched up to kiss me passionately on the lips.

"I'll always hurt when you're away from me, Ali. Luckily, that won't be happening again anytime soon. And I love you, too."

We didn't leave our room for the rest of the day or the next, thoroughly enjoying our reunion and making up for lost time.

Bella P.O.V.

I spent the next few days at the Cullen's house.

When Jasper and Alice finally managed to make it down from their bedroom, they were still wrapped up in each other, cuddling on the couch. They barely noticed anyone else.

They didn't even notice the front door open until we all heard that familiar, velvety voice that never failed to get my heart speeding up. My heart actually skipped a beat when I saw him.

"So, Alice, fight any evil vampires lately?" Edward chuckled a little. I knew that he truly was worried for his favorite sister.

The only sounds that could be heard then in the huge living room were Alice's small, trilling laugh and Jasper's growl as he lunged for Edward.

The End

Please review! I can't wait to hear what you all thought. Everything you say helps me to improve. Thanks for reading! : )


End file.
